dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Yamcha
| japanese = | affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = Turtle School | occupation = Martial artist | previous occupation = Bandit | partner = Puar | previous partner = Son Gokū Bulma Oolong | base of operations = Diablo Desert West City | education = | anime debut = DB005 | manga debut = Chapter 7 | movie debut = Movie 18 | ova debut = OVA2 | family = | techniques = * Double Axe Handle * Flight * Kamehameha * Rōgafūfūken * Sōkidan | tools = *Azure Dragon Sword }} is a Human, and a supporting protagonist from the Dragon Ball series. Originally, Yamcha debuted as a villain, looking for the Dragon Balls to wish away his fear of women.Dragon Ball chapter 9, page 5 After realizing that the constant exposure to Bulma, Yamcha realized that he no longer needed the Balls, and quickly sided with Gokū and his friends, becoming a valued member of the Dragon Team from that point on. Despite his prodigious skills for a Human warrior, and constant training to meet new threats, Yamcha, alongside Kuririn, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu, would eventually become outclassed by both his alien allies and enemies, and eventually retired from fighting entirely. Personality Yamcha's original characterization was that of a no-nonsense bandit, a foe to be feared, that used intimidation and force as a primary tactic to get what he wanted. Early in the series, Yamcha had a deadly fear of women; when in their presence, he would find himself unable to speak,Dragon Ball chapter 8, pages 13-14 and seeing a naked woman would render him borderline catatonic.Dragon Ball chapter 9, pages 13-14 He wanted to overcome his fear of women, as he dreamed of getting married;Dragon Ball chapter 9, page 7 a dream he would never realize. Despite his nature as a villain, Yamcha outright admitted to having no desire for unlimited wealth or world conquest. Notably, Yamcha was well-informed, considerably more-so than other Humans that would be shown later in the series. Yamcha was well aware of Son Gohan, Gokū's Nyoibō,Dragon Ball chapter 8, page 6 Carrot Rabbit and even Muten Rōshi and his famous Kamehameha.Dragon Ball chapter 14, page 8 After he gave up his villainous ways, Yamcha would eventually side with Gokū and his friends, and, while his personality remained more or less the same, he surrendered his villainous ways. Despite not being quite as strong as his other teammates — eventually proclaiming Kuririn to be the strongest Earthling — Yamcha is not a coward. When the Saiyans invaded Earth, Yamcha was the first to lay his life down on the line against the Saibamen, to prevent Kuririn from dying a second time.Dragon Ball chapter 215, page 5 Yamcha is always ready to train for a new threat, lending his aid to his allies, such as when he was wished back to life, and the group received news of the Android. He, like the other Dragon Team, began to train for the inevitable battle with the cybernetic menace. Eventually, after the encounter with the Cyborgs, but before the battle with Majin Bū, Yamcha had retired from fighting. Due to the overwhelming power that the enemies and his allies possessed, it appears whatever drive he had to become a martial artist had faded entirely. Despite this, he would always be present with his friends at the time of a new encounter; the only time he avoided a fight was specifically when Tenshinshan instructed him to stay away from Freeza upon the tyrant's revival, and Yamcha took his friend's wishes into consideration.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' Appearance Abilities Yamcha is a skilled fighter, as he held the upper hand against Goku during their first encounter, he was also one of the human to be trained in ki control. In the Saiyan saga, he trained on top of God's house before Vegeta and Nappa's arrival, and during that battle, he could hold his own against Saibaman (whose power is equal to Raditz), but was unable to save himself from its self destruct technique. In the Frieza saga, during his stay with King Kai, he defeated Recoome of the Ginyu Force (a fighter whom Vegeta couldn't beat). In the Android Saga, he underwent the intense three year's training. During the Cell Games, he managed, and survived the Cell Jr. assault (though he couldn't defeat them). Despite giving up fighting in the Majin Bu Saga, he was able to defeat two of the best warriors (Olibu and Gorilla). Both he and Kuririn were King Kai's second choice to defend the universe (much to their surprise), and were the only two fighters left standing after Majin Bu defeats all the other dead fighters. In Dragon Ball: Yo Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, he casually volunteered to fight Abo and Cado (but agreed to let Trunks and Goten fight instead). He also used his Sokidan to save Bulma, Puar, and Oolong from large-sized fallen debris. Power and Physical Prowess Yamcha's fighting skills revolve around a flurry of quick strikes (titled "Wolf Fang Fist"). He also was skilled in swordsmanship. Ki Usage Kamehameha Sōkidan Power Level Part I Son Gokū Training Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Yamcha is invited to Bulma´s birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship, he alongside Puar head their way to the party by flying, in their fly they run into Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Lazuli, Kuririn and Marron.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 Revival of 'F' Arc Epilogue In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline After Gokū´s death by a heart virus, Lapis and Lazuli awakened and started going on a rampage across the world. Yamcha fought the androids, alongside the other earthling warriors, only to fail and dying in the process. Creation and Conception Trivia *According to the databook(s): ** Yamcha's hobbies are grappling and baseball. ** Yamcha's favorite food is hard-baked . ** Yamcha's favorite vehicle is the Mighty Mouse (his old-fashioned buggy). * Out of all members of the Dragon Team, Yamcha had the most design changes. * Yamcha's baseball team are called Taitans (a parody of the real world Titans, and a name used in several sports). References Category:Human Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Former Villains Category:Martial Artists